Fallen
by Icewind192
Summary: What if Kili never made it off the Stone Giant. Set in The Unexpected Journey.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello ,This will be my second story written on this site and I am still getting used to it. So bear with me through this terrible writing phase. 3**

**(Kili's POV)**

He could not believe it the stories were true there were actual stone giants. How cool was that? The stories he would tell. The ground jerked underneath him and started shaking. Surprise quickly turned to fear as he saw the ground crack underneath him.

"What's happening?" He shouted over the noise. Fili looked at him. He could see the fear in his eyes.

"Kili... Kili grab my hand." Fili shouted reaching for him. He could feel the horror come over him as he saw his brother being torn away from him. He looked up and he finally realized they were on the knees of a stone giant. Another lurch knocked him to the ground. A sharp pain ricocheted through his skull as his head hit the floor. He looked up to see the others jumping to a ledge.

"Kili!" Thorin yelled. "Run!" He stumbled to his feet and made for the ledge, but the giant moved backwards.

"Nooo!" His Uncle yelled gripping his sword tightly. He shook his head. He had to find a safe spot until this was over. He started to move back along the wall gripping it as the giant shook. He squeezed into a narrow crack in the wall, it wasn't much, but it would stop him from falling off. He looked back and saw his brother on the other knee.

"Fili!" He shouted. His voice was whipped away in the wind. _Foolish, Kili, he can't save you, no one can. _Where did that thought come from? He gasped as the giant gave a shriek. He watched in horror as its head was knocked off of its body. _Oh Durin its going to fall and we are all going to die. _He sought out his brothers face only to see them veering straight into a rock face.

"NOOOOOO!" He screamed, "Fili... FILI!" He turned his head away. _He's dead, Fili is dead. It cannot be. _He felt something run down his cheek, raising a hand to his face it came back wet. _I will not cry. _He thought, straightening up. He looked up and found the ledge where his Uncle Thorin was running where Fili's crushed body will be. Even though he knew he could not see him, he gave his uncle a salute before closing his eyes as the world turned sideways. _I will see you again my brother._

**(Thorin POV)**

Kili was being torn away from him. He stood in shock as he watched his youngest get further away. Frantically he looked for his eldest. They sailed right by them on the other knee.

"Jump!" He yelled, his voice was whipped away by the groaning on the giant whose head had just been knocked off. Horror that was all he felt as his Heir and half of the company was crushed.

"NOOO." He cried, running forward. "No Fili!" he turned the corner and let out a sigh of relief. They had made it. The dwarves were piled on top of each other. They must have jumped off at the last minute.

"They're alright, they're alive." Someone called back to the others. _Kili will be happy... Oh no Kili! _He turned and came face to face with Fili.

"Thorin where is Kili." Fili asked, fear flooding his eyes. His silence just made him more scared.

"Thorin where is my brother." Fili shouted, tears threatening to take over. Stiffly he walked over to the ledge and looked at the falling giant. There he saw a small figure looking up at him. He choked back a sob. _Kili. _Fili had just followed his gaze when Kili saluted to them before relaxing and closing his eyes.

The silence was deafening as no one dared to speak, mourning the loss of the young dwarf prince. Fili's quiet sobs could be heard as Bilbo tried his best to comfort him. He felt a little guilty for what he had said to the Hobbit, but he couldn't bring himself to apologize. Bilibo was trying his best to comfort Fili but he looked up in despair for someone to rescue him.

Thorin could almost feel Fili's sorrow. It took one look from his grief stricken nephew for Thorin to go to his side. When he crouched down and laid a tentative hand on Fili's shoulder, Fili whipped around burying his face into his robes. He looked to the ceiling trying to hold back his tears. He pressed his lips against Fili's forehead and murmured a song to him until he fell asleep.

Close your eyes, my little one,

And let the dreams unfold.

Sleep and dream, my little one,

Dreams of a dragon's gold.

May _Mahal_ protect you,

During the darkest night.

May _Mahal_ protect you,

From illness and from fright.

Close your eyes, my little one,

You'll have a Mithril toy.

Sleep and dream, my little one,

Most precious gem and joy.

Wiping his face he straightened up and returned to his bed role. He turned onto his side. _Oh Kili, what will Fili and I tell your mother. _He allowed one last tear to roll down his face before forcing sleep to wash over him.

Thorin was jolted awake as the ground moved underneath him. He struggled to get to his feet. He looked up and saw Bilbo standing at the mouth of the cave fully packed looking on with shock as the floor began to swing in. _The hobbit was going to leave us the traitor. _

"Wake up, wake up." He shouted to his company. Fili jerked awake, wild eyes darting around the cave. He felt his heart clench as Fili started to call for his brother before looking numbly for the split in the ground. He made eye contact with Fili before they plummeted into the mountain.

**(Kili's POV)**

He was floating on an endless cloud. When he stepped, he felt nothing underneath him, yet he was not falling. _Falling_ Everywhere he turned there was white with the smell of honey. _Where am I? _He suddenly felt uncomfortable with the all white. The smell of honey started to smell more like blood. _Why am I not in my bed..._ Images came rushing past him, his mother giving him and Fili tearful hugs, the journey, Bilbo, trolls, the mountain... Stone Giants. Then he was sucked back into his past.

**FLASHBACK**

_He saluted to his uncle then closed his eyes. He faintly heard someone scream his name and his eyes shot back open. A flash of golden hair. Fili! He was alive! Oh my Durin he was plummeting to his death on the knee of a giant! _

_Quickly he swung his pack from his back, stumbling to the ground as the Giant's arm glanced off the rock. He shuffled through his bag, panic threatening to overwhelm him. Finally, he tugged a length of rope out of his bag. _

_Fastening one side around his waist and arm, he reached for his arrows. The giants slammed into a ledge and he fell forwards breaking his quiver from his back. He watched in horror as the arrows slid out and fell over the edge._

"_NOO." He lunged forward and grabbed for the arrows, letting out a sigh of relief as he caught three of the precious arrows. He grabbed the other end of the rope and wove it around his only metal arrow he brought with him_. _Making sure it was secure, he shoved the broken quiver and the other two arrows into his pack and put it back on. He did not have much time he could make out the ground arriving ready to crush his every bone._

_Kili grabbed his bow, latching onto the stone as they once again rammed into a ledge. Gritting his teeth, he knocked his arrow. Frantically he searched for a possible soft spot in the rock. Looking down, he realized it was now or never. He steadied his hand as much as he could... And let loose. _

_The arrow sunk into the rock. _Not enough. _Kili thought. It was not deep enough to stop him from falling, but it might soften the blow. _Oh Durin this is going to hurt. Still better than dying. _He thought as he was painfully yanked into the air. _

_*SNAP* _

_He screamed in pain as his arm was dislocated from his shoulder. He had no time to gasp before he slammed into the rock face. He let out another cry as his head connected with the rock. _No. _Darkness started to cover his eyes _NO _The arrow broke loose from the mountain and he fell. He knew it wasn't even a minute, but it felt like an hour. He did not scream when he hit a ledge and was pierced with many shards of rock. He did not yell when when he felt his arrow sink into his abdomen. He did, however cry when he saw the ground covered in rock, greeting him with its stony fingers. _

_It was only then that he allowed the darkness to take him away from the fear of falling._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Oh" Was all he said as he saw the blue start to leak into the white. The smell of Honey was now completely replaced with the smell of blood; the feeling of nothingness sunk into agonizing pain. He tried to sit up, only to fall back onto the ground with a muffled scream as he pressed his uninjured hand to his mouth.

More slowly this time he pulled himself up and leaned up against what looked like a giant foot. Wincing Kili ran his hands through his hair. He let out a small gasp as he took in the sight of his body. His legs were battered and bloody. He let out a sigh of relief as he made sure they were not broken. Sharp pieces of rock were embedded in his back. Groaning, he reached back, biting his lip as he tugged them out.

"AHHH" He cried, tears falling down his dirt streaked face. Blood was pooled around him. It looked old, maybe a few hours or so. He wrinkled up his nose and looked up. The giant's head was laying in front of him seemingly looking as if it was laughing. He let out a laugh, which quickly turned into a cry, as he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. Looking back down he saw the snapped arrowhead producing from his abdomen.

"I am going to need two hands for this." Kili laughed again, only grimacing this time despite the pain. Sobering up at the thought of his dislocated arm he placed his injured arm in between two rocks and took hold of his bicep, closing his eyes before yanking upwards. Tears flooded his eyes as he screamed. He put his hands in his face and wept.

"I cannot do it." He cried out. Never had he felt this much pain. _What would Uncle Thorin do Kili. STOP CRYING, warriors do not cry. _He sniffled and angrily wiped the tears away. His gaze slid down to the arrow once again and he pressed his hand firmly on his skin. He ignored the sharp pain as he grabbed hold of the arrow. _On the count of three Kili _He told himself.

One

Two

He yanked the arrow out and his eyes widened as he let out a blood curdling scream. He fell heavily against the foot, pressing his hand to the wound. So much blood, He had to stop it. He ripped part of his tunic into strips and tightly wrapped it around his stomach. That would have to do. _Gotta find Fili and the company. _He thought, gasping.

He slowly got up. He tried to take a step only to fall back onto the foot, breathing heavily. _This won't do. _He looked around and saw his bow laying next to his pack. His hand flew to his side. Grinning, he drew his sword. _At least I didn't loose my sword Thorin would kill me. _He slid it back into its sheath and slowly made his way to his other items.

Falling to his knees with a grunt, he inspected his bow. Apart from a few scratches it seemed unscathed. His quiver had a big chunk of the missing side. Sighing, he thought _This was my favorite one._

Luckily Kili always kept an extra leather quiver with him. He fastened it to his back with the remaining two arrows, which were also in great shape apart from some bent feathers. Wincing as the leather scraped against his back. He got shakily to his feet. Using his bow as a crutch he walked around until he found a good walking stick to use.

He had to find the others, before the darkness found him again.

**Well, this is my first story on fanfiction that will be more than one chapter. I do not think I shall make it a long story. If you have any question or suggestion I will gladly respond :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Fili's Pov)**

He followed along numbly as the goblins screeched and yelled, shoving them to who knows where. He didn't care. He had seen his brother plummet to his death. That was not something he would ever forget.

He did not fight back as his weapons were stripped from him. They were shoved in front of a big ugly thing. _Kili would have made a joke about him. _He thought smiling softly. His gaze drifted towards the pile of weapons. He saw the familiar glint of the knife Kili had gotten him for his 50th birthday.

Shocked he went through his weapon stashes. _How could I have let them take my weapons away. _He scolded himself. _Do you really think Kili would want you just to give up? _He shook his head. What was he thinking? He can't just give up. That would not be fair to his brother. He caught the gaze of Thorin and gave him a reassuring nod. Some of the stress faded off of his face before he turned back to the Goblin King.

He will never stop thinking about his brother and that is what will keep him moving. He fixed a glare upon the beast on a throne. He was talking to Thorin.

"The King under the Mountain, oh but you are not a King, and you have no mountain, so that makes you nobody really." the Goblin smirked. He gritted his teeth doing his best not to yell insults. _Don't be rash Fili. _He saw a flash of grey out of the corner of his eye. He turned to see a cape whirl out of sight.

_Gandalf. _Grinning he leaned over to Dwalin.

"Dwalin, get ready to fight." He whispered. Dwalin looked at him confused. Another flash of grey. Dwalin smiled an evil smile that only he could pull off and he leaned over to whisper to Bifur.

A sudden shriek from the Goblin King drew his attention back to the front. All the goblins were shrieking and pointing at Thorins sword. At an order of the King the goblins attacked them. Growling he swung his fist knocking a goblin back causing him to fall over the edge. Two more took his place.

A bright light shot into the darkness knocking everyone to the ground. Looking up he gave a hoot. Gandalf stood sword in one hand and staff in the other looking very menacing for an old man.

"Take up arms, fight fight!" Gandalf yelled and the dwarves sprung into action grabbing weapons on Bombur's part he jumped around with his axe squashing goblins beneath him. Fili gathered up his knives and stowed them away, the others took off running down a path. Sweeping up his swords he raced after them one thought in his mind.

_This is for Kili. _

**(Kili's Pov)**

He growled in frustration as he fell to the ground for the tenth time. His legs were hurting badly, and as a result of him falling his back wounds were becoming irritated. _You have to keep moving. You have to find Fili. _

Groaning in pain he got back to his feet. Finally he saw the end of the crevice he had been trying to get out of. Just as he made it out of the mountains, something threw him to the ground. He cried out as his back made contact with the ground.

He shrunk back in terror as he came eye to eye with a snarling warg. Slowly he moved his hand to his boot. Grabbing the knife out he quickly shoved it right into the wargs throat. It let out a shriek as blood pooled from it's neck.

Before he could crawl away the warg stumbled and fell on him.

CRACK

Kili screamed, as he felt at least two of his ribs crack. Gasping for air he frantically hit at the beasts back. He was smothered in rotten hair. _I'm going to suffocate._ He didn't like tight spaces.

The weight of the warg vanished and he turned to his side gasping for breath. Yet every precious breath he took caused him agony.

Kili lifted his head warily looking for his savior. What he saw almost made him laugh, or cry, he couldn't figure out which one. A wolf pack had dragged the carcass to the edge of the trees and were tearing it apart. Gagging he turned his head.

"Ahh" he cried, as he felt sharp teeth dig into his boot, grazing what he suspected was a few broken toes. A small cub was viciously growling as it shook his head trying to bite through the leather. Wincing Kili pulled the cub off and pushed it away. It looked up at him realizing that what is was eating was most certainly alive, and ran back to it's pack yipping.

He sighed swinging his bag off and letting out a cry of pain as he shifted his ribs. Taking out his bedroll he cut off strips. He unwrapped the bloody ones and replaced them with new ones. Securing his ribs as well as the arrow wound. His tunic was already ruined so he just took it off. Looking back at the bloody mess of wolves he got up gathering all of his items back together.

That was a Warg scout which meant there were more close behind. He had to warn the others. He let out a moan as he limped along the side of the mountain. _This could not get any worse. _He would soon realize how wrong he really was.

**(Fili's Pov)**

He swung his swords left and right. They were following the wizard to who knows where. A gap was coming up. A plank was held aloft by a rope. This would have been a perfect time...for an archer.

No he could not let Kili's death bother him yet. He will have time to grieve later. He threw one of his knives cutting the rope allowing the plank to fall forward. They all rushed across only to be cut off by the Goblin King breaking through the floor.

"You thought you could escape me?" He bellowed. "What are you going to do now? Gandalf just poked him in the eye, causing him to stumble back howling. This allowed Gandalf to slice open the foul things belly. It dropped to it's knees, looking surprised.

"That'll do it." He said before Gandalf slit his throat. The Goblin King crashed to the floor breaking the bridge the were standing on to fall. Everyone was yelling.

They shot down the hill riding the bridge like a sled. The finally made it to the ground, crashing with a resounding thud. The others were shouting and moaning_._

"That could've been worse." Bifur said. Just then the body of the Goblin King landed on them, knocking the breath out of him, and eliciting more shouts from the dwarves.

Groaning he rolled over to his back, shoving wooden planks off of his chest. He groggily opened his eyes blinking till the came back into focus.

At once his eyes widened, as he took in the amount of goblins scurrying down the hillside heading directly towards them.

"Gandalf!" He shouted, pushing himself out of the rubble. Helping Ori up, Gandalf looked grimly at the oncoming horde of goblins.

"There's too many of them," Dwalin said helping Gloin too his feet. "We can't fight them." Gandalf looked at the horde of goblins and grimly stated.

"Only one thing will save us now, daylight. Run!"


	3. Chapter 3

**(Kili's Pov)**

He was tired. Oh so tired. His limbs ached and his wounds burned. He stumbled along the edge of the mountain, one hand pressed up against the rock face, the other weakly clutching his makeshift crutch. The sun would be setting soon and he still did not see anyone. He thought they should be off of the mountain pass by now.

Groaning he slid to the ground, holding his aching head in his hands. He just wanted to see Fili again, and make sure he was alright.

Kili tilted his head to the side. He could've sworn, There it was again! He pressed his ear against the rigid stone, slowing his breathing down in order to listen. Another chorus of screeches came from within the mountain. _Is that, goblins? _He thought. It couldn't be. He heard that Goblin Town resided around this area. _OH. The company must have accidentally gotten stuck in there. That is why I have not seen them yet. What if they are in trouble? _He struggled to his feet.

There must be an entrance to the mountain close by. Kili pressed his ear too the mountain again. The screeches were getting closer. The company must be running. _Poor Bilbo he must be terrified._ He once again limped his way along the mountain occasionally stopping to see how close the goblins were getting. Wait, the sounds were fading. _NO! _He desperately quickened his pace, he could not lose them now.

His foot hooked on a branch and went tumbling to the ground. He let out a cry of

frustration, banging his fists on the rockside as he searched vainly for any sound to prove that he was not alone. He weakly rolled over to his back pushing himself up to lean up against the mountain.

Kili angrily wiped away the gathering tears. He had cried too often today. He stayed pressed up against the wall for what he estimated to be twenty minutes, when he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. A ways off in the distance a figure seemed to pop out of the mountain. After two others arrived he was struggling to his feet.

Kili nearly collapsed with relief when he saw his brothers golden hair flash out of the mountain. For what seemed like the millionth time he struggled to stand up.

"Fili, Thorin!" He shouted. At least he tried to. Gravel dusted down his throat and his voice cracked, due to lack of use. All that came out was a pitiful strangled squeak. He watched in despair as his hope ran over a hill and disappeared. He let out a choked gasp as he threw himself backwards when a warg came hurtling past him.

Kili pressed his back to the rock as multiple more came hurtling over his head. They all ran towards where the company just disappeared.

**(Fili's Pov)**

He followed Thorin out of the mountain, not even looking behind or around him he sprinted into the trees. The sun warmed his face, and the smell of fresh air was wonderful. He never thought he would say this but, he was never happier to be out of a mountain.

He stumbled to a halt gasping for breath, leaning up against a tree. The rest of the company stumbled to a halt gasping for breath. Gandalf counted the dwarves as they ran past him. He watched as Gandalf searched for the two missing faces.

"Where is the burglar?" Gandalf questioned glaring around at the heavily breathing dwarves. Gandalf's gaze settled on Thorin who straightened up lifting his chin defiantly. _Fake. _He thought _All fake. _He saw the pain and sorrow in Thorin's eyes as he tried to be brave for the others.

"He is gone." Thorin spoke bitterly. "I saw him standing at the mouth of the cave. He his headed back for his hole in the ground. He isn't coming back." Thorin turned away from Gandalf and stiffly stared into the woods. Gandalf looked stunned, he slowly turned towards him. Gandalf's eyes slid to his face taking his the dirty tear streaked face.

"Fili," Gandalf said hesitantly, slowly walking forwards until his hand rested gently on his shoulder. "Where is your brother?" He bit his lip, looking anywhere other than Gandalf's face.

"Kili...Kili didn't make it off the mountain." he finally said his voice barely above a whisper. Gandalf took a step back, face grief stricken. Gandalf looked at him blue eyes shimmering with unshed tears.

"Kili...is dead?" Gandalf said. He didn't even bother to answer he just nodded his head, as a single tear rolled down his face. A rustling came from behind him and every one whirled around stunned as they took in a muddy Bilibo. He caught a glimpse of gold as Bilbo slid something into his pocket.

"We have to run," Bilbo said gasping for breath. "Wargs... Wargs are coming."

Thorin spun around, shouting at the group to run, as they heard the first howls. _Oh boy here we go again. _He thought as he took off running following the others.

They shot through the forest following Gandalf's lead. Trees flew past him as he struggled to keep the others in his sight. The howls were getting closer. Gandalf skidded to a halt, this was just their luck. They had ended up on a cliff, no where else to run.

"Trees!" Gandalf shouted. "Climb the trees, hurry!" Gandalf boosted Bilbo into a tree before jumping into his own. He slid his sword into its sheath and scaled the pine tree just as the first warg burst into sight. Wargs with riders followed close behind. Gandalf lit pinecones on fire with his staff. He bounced the flaming pinecone between his hands before he launched it at the wargs.

"Impossible" He turned as Thorin spoke. Thorin was staring at a white warg, with a hideous scared white orc on it's back, that just emerged from the fire that had sprouted up around them. _Wait Thorin told me the White Orc was dead, that he killed it in battle. _

"Thorin!" He shouted, as his uncle drew his sword. "Uncle, don't do it!" His cries were unheard as Thorin charged towards the grinning Orc.

**(Kili's Pov)**

_They are going to die. _He thought as he held his head in his head. There were too many wargs, and they were outnumbered. He heard a loud cry of pain echo over the trees. _Thorin. _He stumbled to his feet drawing his sword. The company was in trouble, he had to help.

He limped into the forest following the flames that were slowly growing higher. It was growing darker, and his feet were aching. _Please be ok. _He thought as he shoved his way through the foliage.

A rustling noise came from behind him and he spun lifting his sword, in his bloody hands. He slowly backed into the bushes hiding himself as warg and rider slunk out of behind a tree.

"Come here little dwarf." The orc growled sliding a jagged blood stained knife from his belt. "We can smell your blood." The warg snarled, sniffing at the ground, where he had stood.

He closed his eyes sending a quick prayer before darting out of his hiding place with a cry. He launched himself at the orc tackling it off the warg. He rolled back to his feet sword in hand the warg lept at him. Ducking underneath the beast he raised his sword slitting it down the stomach. The warg screamed and writhed on the floor as it died. Warm sticky blood pooled down his body.

Just as he wiped blood out of his eyes. The orc let out a screech launching itself at him. The rolled closer to the fire. The orc ripped his sword from his hand tossing over the side of the cliff. He gritted his teeth as he was shoved into the ground.

"Any last words?" The orc hissed into his ear. He felt the cold metal of it's blade press into the back of his neck. He couldn't move, all of his strength had been spent. He was just too tired. Kili closed his eyes waiting for the fall of the blade. It never came. The weight of the orc suddenly disappeared. Confused he rolled over looking for the being who saved him. He struggled to his feet. Small hands steadied him.

"Kili?" He turned. Bilbo was standing behind him ash smearing his face. His sword glowed bright blue, and was tainted with blood. "Kili.. you're alive...but...but we saw you fall." Bilbo stuttered. He felt tears gather at his eyes. He embraced Bilbo in a hug, letting out a strangled laugh.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you." He said, as he let Bilbo go. Bilbo looked up at him smiling, yet confused.

"How are you alive Kili?" Bilbo asked, still grinning. "We all saw you fall." He winced, and quickly told Bilbo the story. Bilbo looked at him with pity, and seemed to finally take in his battered state. Before he could make a comment he heard another cry of pain. _Thorin. _He thought and he turned away from Bilbo and headed towards the fight, ignoring Bilbo's shouts to wait.

He burst into the clearing pulling his bow off his back. He reached for his arrows, his eyes searching the clearing for his uncle. His fingers grasped a single arrow. _That just means this one will have to fly straight. _He finally found Thorin. He was being tossed aside by a white warg. It's rider was The white orc. He did not have time to process what he was seeing as another orc raised his sword to behead Thorin.

"Thorin!" He shouted. His uncle met his gaze with surprise. The White orc turned and bared it's teeth. Kili raised his bow, aiming it towards the orc reading to behead Thorin, and released the arrow, as the White orcs warg charged towards him. The arrow went clean through the orc and it collapsed next to Thorin. _Yes. _He thought. _I did it._ He let out a breathy smile, before he was thrown backwards, as the white warg slammed into him.

**(Fili's Pov)**

Thorin had charged the White Orc. He lost sight of him as flames and smoke obscured his vision. He struggled out of the tree drawing his sword. When he hit the floor, a screech of a dying warg came from the trees behind the battle. _How is that possible? _He thought as he looked back up to the trees. _Everyone is still in the trees._

He was jerked out of his thoughts as Thorin let out a pained cry. He turned. Preparing to run to his uncle's aid.

Fili spotted Thorin as he was thrown aside by the White orcs warg. He watched shocked, too stunned to move as another orc came up and lined it's sword with Thorin's neck. _It's going to kill him. _He thought numbly.

"Thorin!" A familiar voice shouted. A figure stepped out of the smoke and into view. _Oh my Durin, Kili._ Kili was standing awkwardly. His pants were shredded and bloody. Dirty ripped bandages wound his abdomen, up to his chest. His tunic was wrapped around his wrist and it looked as if blood had been poured over his head, and was dripping down, soaking into his already bloodstained bandages.

He watched as Kili aimed his bow for the orc standing over Thorin. Kili's arrow shot straight and flew right through the orcs chest. It's body fell next to Thorin. He looked back at Kili. A small smile of relief flicked over Kili's face. Flash of White.

"Kili!" He screamed "Kili watch out!" He shouted too late the white warg crashed into Kili sending him flying. A sickening crack, echoed in his ears as Kili's head smashed into a tree. Kili slid down the tree and moved weakly as the White warg stalked closer, snarling.

"NOO." He shouted as he started off running for his brother.

"Nooo." He shouted as he started running for his brother. A hand gripped his arm jerking him back. "No let me go!" He cried. Dwalin's arms gripped him tighter as he struggled.

"Fili, Fili, listen to me." Dwalin shouted. "You can't go and get yourself killed. I'm sorry. Thorin has to have an heir." He angrily turned glaring at Dwalin

"I don't care he's my brother!" He yelled ripping his arms from Dwalin's grasp and darting towards Kili. The White orc had jumped off his warg and was slowly advancing on Kili, who was weakly trying to pull himself into a sitting position. The Orc grabbed Kili's hair lifting him up and shoving him against the tree. Kili let out a weak cry of pain, coughing blood.

He ducked between orcs and battling dwarves. He growled in frustration as his sword got stuck in a skull of a warg. His sweaty hand kept slipping on the handle, he gave another yank and fell over backwards when it refused to budge. _I'm not going to get there in time. _He thought_. Kili is going to die all over again. _

He got too his feet, looking disparagingly at Kili. Kili's eyes were squeezed shut, with pain and he saw a tear roll down his face. Azog leveled his blade to Kili's chest, pressing forward, enough to make Kili cry out in pain, as blood seeped through his torn bandages. Kili turned his head, painfully looking at him, with tears streaming down his face. Fili didn't get a chance to move before he was ripped off of his feet upwards.

**Im going to try to post a chapter every week there should only be a few more. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(Fili's Pov)**

"Nooooo!" He yelled Struggling against the talons of the eagle. "Put me down...KILI...KILI." He screamed. He couldn't move the strong grip of the bird, he helplessly watched as everyone was swooped away. _Kili why aren't the grabbing Kili. _The white orc let out a roar of frustration and turned to face Kili. Fili fought against the grasp of the bird.

Frozen with horror. He couldn't move. The orc, just...No no way. I had just had him back. It wasn't fair. Tears fell down his cheeks as he sobbed miserably.

"Go back!" He screamed, beating at the bird's legs, "You can grab him too."

The bird ruffled its feathers glaring at the measly dwarf in it's talons. It had no right too tell him what to do. Azaak looked behind him at the dwarf that the yellow one was so worried about. Despair clouded his mind as he saw the little one, dying on the battlefield. The sense of death floated around him. A soft voice whispered in his ear. _You can't leave him there._

Fili had given up struggling a long time ago. The bird had continued forward ignoring his shouts. He slumped to the ground in defeat when the bird with the others left them on top of a cliff. _Stupid birds why couldn't Gandalf just called them earlier, and why can't the just drop us off at the mountain, that would've been a brilliant idea. _The eagles took off soaring away to who knows where. Fili really didn't care. He rolled onto his stomach and pressed his face into his hands and screamed, not noticing one of the eagles turn in the direction which they had come.

**(Kili's POV)**

His mouth fell open as a gigantic bird grabbed Fili and soared away from the cliff. The White orc roared in frustration. Kili let hope flood him as he watched the company being rescued. _We are Saved._ He thought joyously. Azog whipped his head back at him snarling.

"I will have one of Thorin's kin dead." He knew what was coming before it came, Then he thrust his blade into his stomach. He gasped. Grinning Azog ripped the blade out of his stomach, taking a step back as if to admire his work. Azog spat at him before turning around walking back to his warg.

_N..N..No I was so close. _He shakily pressed his hands to his abdomen. So much blood. Why was there so much blood? He slid down the tree leaving a trail of blood behind him. There was an indent in the tree where the blade excited his back. _This can't be happening. _He thought despairingly. _I don't want to die. _Heat blistered at his back. Looking up he saw the tree he was leaning on go up in flames. He couldn't even cough as the smoke infiltrated his lungs. Blood bubbled up at his lips. _I'm either going to burn to death or bleed to death, what wonderful options. _He started to laugh hysterically. His laugh proceeded into coughing which led to more blood. He looked up realizing...He couldn't see the stars. _If i'm going to die...I want to die looking at something beautiful._ Gripping his stomach he started to drag himself forwards.

"Nnnnnghhh." Pain tore through his body and blood began to flow even faster. His hand wavered at his stomach blood dripping through his fingers. I hurt so bad. _I'm not going to make it._ But he kept moving. Every movement was agony, every breath rattled in his chest, he felt his body weakening. He reached the cliff, He couldn't go further, not when it seemed as if more of his blood was trailed behind him, then in his body. Rolling onto his back he looked at the stars. recognizing all the constellations he and Fili had spent hours naming.

"Oh Fili..." He whispered. "I'm sorry." He didn't want to die like this, painfully. Slowly bleeding out, possibly burned. Turning over he looked over the edge of the cliff. Woods stretched in every direction, he could make out the shape of the mountains. He would never see his home. The flames were creeping closer. Biting his lip he stood. Leaning heavily on a burning tree. He looked at the dead orcs and wargs, his trail of blood and...and a wisp of golden hair. With that he closed his eyes and leaned back.

Falling... Is as close as you get to flying. _A dragon can fly...I wish I was a dragon. _Wind whipped his hair up. _Thats funny, maybe I do look like a female._ The flames grew smaller. _Mother. _Finally he let his tears go. They glistened as the soared off his face, like mini stars. Smiling he thought, _This is an okay way to go. I'm ready..._

_I'm falling_

_So slow, I can feel time passing by_

_I was convinced I could fly_

_I'm falling_

_Can you see me coming to earth_

_I´m telling you, it is the falling worth_

_I´m falling_

_Reality coming closer_

_It's finally over_

_I'm falling_

_The sensation is great_

_For the ending, I still have to wait_

"Dwarfling I am tired of waiting for you to wake." Kili's eyes blinked open slowly, as a deep rumbling voice rolled over him. A blurred shape shifted into his vision just as he was about to speak cold water splashed down on him and he sat up spluttering

"I'm awake damn!" He cried wiping the water out of his eyes. He blinked and thought perhaps he should just go back to sleep because he was totally hallucinating a giant Eagle looking as if all it wanted to do was eat him.

'Took you long enough.' The bird muttered, awkwardly shuffling closer to glare at him. WTF it's mouth didn't open when it spoke. Oh my durin, I must be dead, yup my body is at the bottom of a cliff right now.

'You aren't dead stupid Dwarf.' Kili blinked in confusion. This made no sense he had jumped off a cliff. Ironic really if you think of it, this time he actually did it on purpose. Okay he just had to get out of...Wherever he is. He tried to sit up more only for a sharp beak to roughly shove him back down.

'Dwarf you jumped off a cliff after falling off a cliff, dragging your already battered body into yet another cliff fight where you were stabbed in the stomach, proceeding then to drag yourself over burning branches inhaling smoke and throwing yourself of another cliff, you've been unconscious for three weeks now and you are not fully healed still so listen to me when I say stay down and don't move for the love of fish.' The bird said...or thought this into his head all the while managing to keep a glare fixated on him.

'I could be doing much more worthwhile things right now' it grumbled. Kili a little bit dazed looked around. He was in a wooden roundish room with leaves littering the floor he was lying on a big pile of them. Wait three weeks!?

"Oh no!" He cried sitting up again pulling himself up to his feet ignoring the squawk of protest from the eagle. "I've got to go they could be in trouble!" The bird just looked at him

'No they are currently being captured by elves.' It said preening it's feathers. Kili wasn't even going to ask how he knew that.

"Okay listen, I'm all better." He said doing a little twirl holding back a wince.

'Dwarf, I managed to heal most of the minor scrapes and cuts, but the other larger ones like the arrow wound, the rock I found lodged in your back, the sword wound, and the flesh missing from your shoulder from fire. They all are open, not bleeding not fatal anymore, but still not healed enough for you to go galavanting around with your little stick with a string.' The bird was trying desperately too make him see it's point of view, but all Kili could think about was what Fili must think right now. He started to tear up a little bit, then he sat down and started crying. The bird looked shocked, he had never seen anything cry before. It shuffled one way that the other completely lost.

'Hey Dwarfling stop leaking' it finally said nudging Kili a bit. 'I'll take you to get captured like an idiot if that's what you want, just stop doing...whatever you are doing.' Kili looked up hopefully and grinned as he searched the room spotting his weapons leaning up against the wall next to the nest that the bird had made for him. He swung the quiver strap around his shoulder wincing as it landed on his shoulder. After fastening his sword on he poked his stomach wounds, doubling over pain when he realized how much it still hurt. It will all be worth it when he sees Fili.

Unwilling the bird let him climb onto his back and jumped out of what Kili realized was a huge tree. It was nice, the flying, it was much better that falling. His eyes started watering so he rested his head on the feathers of it's back. It didn't take that long for him to doze off.

The bird purposely landed with a bounce, waking Kili up with a jolt. He gave the eagle a glare before climbing down from it's back

'Now little dwarf. An elf patrol will be coming this way soon make your way down this road and when you reach them, act confused tell them that you got separated from the company. They will most likely just shove you into a cell but if they do take you to Thranduil just show him this' The bird plucked out one of his feathers and handed it to him. He looked up at the great bird and rushed over giving it his best attempt at a hug.

"Thanks for...for everything." He said looking up at the surprised bird. Flustered it just ruffled it's feathers and gave him a gentle nudge before taking off without another look back. Kili looked at the smooth feather in his hands and grinned taking a string from his shirt and fastening it to his hair. This beats a braid any day. His joy was quickly diminished when a cold blade pressed into his neck. Geez i've had too many talks with death lately. He thought bitterly.

"State your business. I thought we had already captured you gnomes." The elf said smoothly. He rolled his eyes and put on a fake smile remembering what the Eagle told him.

"Well we were following a path and then I got lost when I thought I saw something in the woods. Have you seen the rest of them?" He got no respond and was roughly shoved forwards. He let out a little gasp of pain clutching his stomach.

"Oh no did I hurt you?" The elf rushed to his side lifting up his shirt, they were both surprised at the sight.

"Woah cool I can see my stomach." He looked up grinning to see a stunning red headed elf looking at his hair. His hand drifted to the feather. The elf seemed to regain her composure and they continued forward while she made sure not to hurt him when she pushed him onwards. As soon as they reached the gates they were rushed inside by the guards, he was silently hoping he wouldn't have to talk to Thranduil, but alas he didn't have much luck lately, when he was led up instead of down. Kili was amazed at the structure of the place. The slowed to a stop and he looked up at the king in his throne.

"Why do you bring him to me, put him back with the others." Thranduil said barely looking at him.

"My lord, he was not one of the originals, we found him outside wandering alone on the path. The king studied him more closely.

"Nephew of Thorin where did you get that feather?" He said surprised when he noticed the feather in his hair.

"Uhh a giant bird sorta saved my life and told me to show you this." He said nervously. The king nodded. Kili saw his hand go to the side of his throne. A identical feather was encased in glass in the arm of his seat. Thranduil looked at him a moment longer before smiling just a bit.

"Take him to be with the others." He said eyes gentle. The guards shoved him forward ruffly. And the king rose to his feet shouting at them in elvish. The guards then were much more gentle and guided him down to the dungeons. Kili was nervous. For all he knew they all thought he was dead. They neared the first cell doors and he nearly broke down when he heard the grumbling and complaining if his companions. They passed the first cell and its occupants went silent. Every cell they passed the quieter it got. The last cell Kili saw someone slowly walk forwards. Thorin's hands curled around the bars of his cell and he just stared at Kili. Awkwardly Kili gave him a grin, which caused Thorin, one of the strongest dwarves he knew to start crying. The guards opened the door and he walked in. Funny they never took his weapons, well considering half of them were broken it made sense. The guards smiled at him then locked his cell door.

"The King has told us to bring you wine and bread we will be back soon." The brunette one said. Kili nodded and smiled back. The elves left and all he could still hear was silence. He took a step back away from his cell door then froze when a weak voice came from behind him.

"Kili?"

**Whoooooo finally updated! Just to clear stuff up. Remember when Thranduil was talking about dragon fire and his face sorta fell apart... yah... well it healed over because the Eagle saved him just like they did Kili. Therefore they both have feathers. The king is nice to Kili because he feels as if they are connected. Just my version of things...**

**Tell me what you think of this new chapter... should I stop after everything gets back to the original story line or go on? cuzz I am horrible at making decisions...My original idea was to kill off Kili then Fili kills himself...yes it's dark I was having a ruff time. BUT OH WELL BUTTERFLIES AND HAPPY UNICORNS**


End file.
